


In That Other Room

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author needs to sleep, BAMF Harry Potter, Drabble, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Gen, Harry totally qualifies as a small fry, Remus Lupin also being a dick, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, because rereading His Own Man always makes me really pissed at Remus and Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: or, That Time Harry Used His Future Knowledge to Clarify a Few Things





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Own Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251161) by Crunchysunrises. 



Harry listened in silent fury to this discussion _about_ him happening _in front_ of him and took a deep breath to be sure he could speak without screaming.

"You know what I don't understand, Remus? I don't understand why you seem to think _Dumbledore_  is going to help you solve all the problems you helped create. I mean, he can't even solve any of his own problems, really."

Remus looked very disappointed in him, but for the first time, Harry really and truly did not care. He was watching Dumbledore, who was frowning at him. He didn't look nearly worried enough for Harry's tastes.

"What? Did you think no one could find out?" Harry let his teeth show in a smile just for the headmaster that wasn't meant to be at all reassuring. For once, Dumbledore seemed concerned and Harry's smile widened.

"Nothing to say now, headmaster? But you've always had so many opinions about the _Greater Good._ Surely you haven't run out of things to say about _my_ role in _your_ plans?" Harry couldn't help it - he laughed. "Would you like to tell them, sir, or should I?"

Dumbledore's grip on his chair arms was nearly white-knuckled but he had otherwise composed himself to respond, "Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about. I understand this experience has been traumatic for you. We were simply trying to avoid upsetting you with a discussion of details that you needn't concern yourself over, my boy."

Harry laughed again.

"I guess I'll start then, since we're discussing details that aren't anyone else's concern. Why don't we talk about Gellert, Dumbledore?" The old man's eyes went slightly wide and Harry's smile wasn't even pretending to be more than a baring of teeth now.

"Or better yet, why don't we start with Ariana?"

Dumbledore's cheeks bleached white and Harry felt the old man's magic rise in distress and fury.

"Don't worry, sir, I'm sure the details of your life aren't really your concern. I'm happy to do the talking, you can just listen."

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny, choppy, old thing. Probably the last for a while. Hopefully someone enjoys it!
> 
> Full quote for title inspiration: “Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see.” -Helen Keller
> 
> Kind of a serious quote for such a dramatic little thing, but it seemed terribly appropriate in context.


End file.
